Field
Aspects of the present invention are generally related to a control apparatus, a control method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatuses, a function of detecting insertion of a paper cassette and automatically displaying a registration screen for the paper cassette is known. In an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-34711, a paper cassette to be designated as a certain paper type is determined according to open/closed states of the paper cassette and whether paper is loaded into the paper cassette. Then, display priority on a display unit is designated for circumstances that may occur in the apparatus, and a menu for designating a paper type is displayed in response to display priority circumstances higher than a paper type designation operation not occurring.
However, even if paper information on paper to be subjected to printing is registered for a paper cassette, settings may have to be newly set in another mode. For example, after the registration, the above-described paper information may have to be input again as print settings for a copy mode. This is a problem caused by paper settings being stored for each individual mode of the apparatus.
In existing many multi-function printers (MFPs), paper settings are stored for each mode. This is done because paper that can be dealt with differs according to each mode. If paper settings are stored in a shared manner, a contradiction in settings may arise frequently. This is also done because, in the case where paper that a user wants to use differs according to each mode, certain paper information set for each mode increases user convenience.
However, inputting the same information twice reduces usability.